The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image by using developer, and to a lock device and a lock unit for use in the same.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus is configured such that a developer storing portion storing developer such as toner can be attached thereto in a detachable manner. In an image forming process executed in the image forming apparatus, an image is formed on a sheet by using developer supplied from the developer storing portion. It is noted that this type of image forming apparatus is provided with a cover that is opened and closed when the developer storing portion is attached or detached.